Aoba Sundae
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Aoba get's a rather strange request from Clear. Involves whipped cream and cherries. And a chair.


"Really? Oh, thank you so very much Aoba-san! I promise not to disappoint!" Clear cheered enthusiastically, literally vibrating with excitement. Aoba, on the other hand, almost dropped his coffee at the android's - not so strange as fucking outright _kinky_ - request.

Just moments ago he was in the kitchen, sipping coffee, leaning over the sink and looking out the window when slender arms wrapped themselves around Aoba's waist, Clear's tall figuring pressing onto him. "Aoba-san," he all but growled into the bluenette's ear, "I'm so_huuungry..._" "There's some muffins on the-" "I'm hungry for you, Aoba-san." and at that, Aoba turned around, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Wha-"

"Please, please, pleeease, Aoba-san, accept my request, I can't stop thinking about it."

Aoba's chest tensed up. _His kink senses were tingling._ "What, do you want e-exactly, Clear?"

"Aoba..." Clear's eyes averted as his cheeks gradually reddened with every word, " I want to tie you down into a chair, your hands bound behind your back and your legs spread wide. I want to lick frosting off your body, stare into your eyes as you watch my every move, a-and most of all... I want you to cum i-in my mouth." Clear now locked eye contact with Aoba, his sentences came out quickly, embarrassed as he was.

Aoba was speechless of coarse, his mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise. Damn, Clear was bold - asking such a thing.,, baka! He found it hard to swallow, his heart raced as bright pink irises stared into his golden yellow ones. Finally he sighed, looking away with a deep blush. "I... wouldn't mind."

Aoba quickly stripped, taking a seat in the wooden chair in his bedroom. Clear was right in front of him, watching him - he licked his lips eagerly. As Aoba seemed comfortable enough Clear stepped up, taking rope out of his big white pocket and tying Aoba's ankles to the legs of the chair, he then continued to the back, taking Aoba's arms behind him and binding them together.

"You look so helpless, Aoba-san," Clear seemed to purr as he stood, making his way around to face Aoba. "How cute." he smiled sweetly. But Aoba knew that behind that 'innocent', delicate face was a perverted mind... and he also knew it turned him on as well. How so very unexpected.

"Just... start already." Aoba breathed, far too embarrassed to say anything more.

"So impatient, Aoba-san..." Clear chuckled lightly, kneeling as he pulled out a can of whipped cream and a small jar of cherries out of his, again, huge white pockets. Aoba figured if a whole umbrella could fit in there why the hell not some sweets. Clear sat the can and jar next to him as he shimmied off his coat, taking off his gloves as well. He then picked up the tall can, taking specific note to stare at Aoba as he jerked it quickly. Now was the bluenette's turn to lick his lips, his tongue lightly brushing against his lips in anticipation.

The android simply smirked, getting onto his knees and putting a firm hand of Aoba's hip as he spout some of the cream into his mouth, "It's so sweet!" he commented, before his tongue ran over Aoba's inner thigh, smearing the white sugary fluff over it, up until he gently nipped his hip.

Aoba took a deep shaky breath, his eyes glued to Clear's tongue as it went back down, collecting the cream it had just splayed. As he heard Clear swallow, he shuddered - how dreadfully sexual, he wanted him to swallow more... and not just the whipped cream.

Taking notice of Aoba's gaze on him, Clear sprayed more cream onto his thigh, but oh no, not just his thigh - he continued up, until he made a nice thick line on Aoba's semi-hard dick. But again he doesn't stop there, of coarse, he continued up, until he makes two great circles on his lover's nipples, there he put the can down and picked up the cherries.

Aoba watched as Clear unscrewed the lid, placing one cherry on each nipple, and one into his mouth. "Mmm, delicious!" he swallowed. Aoba smiled before opening his mouth, wanting one as well. Clear sat up and waved the cherry in front of Aoba, teasing him, before putting it into his own mouth. Aoba pouted, but soon stopped as Clear's lips met his, his tongue entering his open mouth with a cherry. The bluenette accepted it happily, chewing it before swallowing. Seeing Aoba pleased, Clear went back to work, sitting on his knees with his hands lightly gripping Aoba's knees apart.

His tongue slurped up the icing along his thigh, the side of dick, up to the head. There he kissed it softly before his lips surrounded it, sucking on it with great pressure as he slowly slid the rest of Aoba's cock into his mouth, thank Toue for giving him no gag reflex. Clear moaned against Aoba's dick softly, bobbing his head up and down against it swiftly, the man on the receiving end moaned uncontrollably.

"Mmn, Clear! H-Hnnh, f-fuck, Clea-..!" Aoba's eyes were shut tight as he felt his erection grow more and more in Clear's mouth, and right as he felt on the edge of climax, Clear removed his mouth from his dick. "-Hh?" Aoba let out a frustrated moan, wishing he could shove his dick back into Clear's hot mouth. "Wh-Why'd you... stop?"

"Not so soon, Aoba-san" The android simply winked with a grin before playfully nipping his hip. Aoba scoffed, aggravated, but Clear was easily forgiven. "Fine..." he said quickly, his erection becoming a tad painful. At that Clear rose slightly, his slick lips meeting Aoba's neck delicately. His tongue slid against the skin, he gently bit his neck and kissed it softly.

"You're so hot, Master..." Clear stated before his lips kissed down until he licked up some of the cream on Aoba's right nipple.

"Hnn," Aoba moaned, he could feel his body temperature rise as the weird pleasure set in. How the fuck did this turn him on. It's weird. But so goddamn hot...?

Having licked Aoba's right nipple clean from the sugary delights, Clear moved on to the left, sucking all the sweets off before biting his nipple gently.

"Hh, Clear, _please,_ j-just... get on with it. I-It's too much," Aoba panted now, his eyes half lidded with lust. "As you wish, Master." Clear grinned before pecking Aoba's lips gingerly, he then picked up the can of whipped cream once again. Aoba sighed happily, _fuckin' finally._ He moved around it the chair a bit, sticking his hips up into the air slightly to give Clear better... access.

The android began to spray the cream all over the bluenette's ass and dick, almost making a pile of it. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" Aoba asked, flustered - knowing damn well Clear did this on purpose so he could tease him more. _damn u clear_

Clear simply snickered 'innocently' before putting the can down and putting his hands on Aoba's knees, spreading them apart once again comfortably. He smiled as his eyes caught Aoba's, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and onto the head of Aoba's cock, said man letting out a loud breath. At this Clear continued his actions, taking it into his mouth and humming onto the sensitive member. Sticking his tongue out further, he licked up the cream around the bluenette's dick, and removed his mouth with a small kiss.

"It's so sweet, would you like a taste, Master?" Clear questioned, his arm gradually reaching out to the can again. Aoba simply nodded, finding it a little embarrassing to just say yes in such a... situation. Rising, Clear stuck the tip of the can's spout into his mouth, spraying a generous amount of frost into his mouth as his lips met Aoba's, his tongue entering his mouth, finding his tongue and rubbing against it.

Aoba let out an unforgettable uke noise as the android's mouth linked with his in a wet, sugary make out. Yes, indeed the frosting was sweet. Whipped cream along with drool escaped their mouths, running along his chin and down his neck. Clear took this moment to part, panting with Aoba as they looked at each other, crazed want filling their minds as a light string of spit with sugar hung between their lips. The android ducked his head as he licked up the frosting and drool off Aoba's neck, said uke shuddering as he whimpered.

Clear continued licking down, collecting all the random lines of cream in his mouth as he sat on his knees again and held Aoba's hips. He licked his lips intently as he then licked Aoba's tight backdoor. As expected, said Aoba's hips stuttered at the weird sensation,

"Ahhn, Clear..._ohh,_" he sighed, his hands grinding against the rope in hopes of being freed and just flying into the android's snowy white hair. Clear's tongue lapped up the remaining frost, not exactly swallowing as he mixed it with his spit and smeared it around Aoba's asshole. Doing this, his tongue penetrated the entrace gently, his tongue tongue gliding against Aoba's inner walls.

"Fffuck," Aoba panted, practically grinding against Clear's face, wanting it to go deeper, anything really, he craved a deeper penetration... to no avail.

Clear's tongue ignored Aoba's obvious want and licked up, until it met a familiarly erect dick. "Guhh, Clear! Just," Aoba blushed, "Just what, Master? What do you desire?" Clear's wet lips were so close to the bluenette's member he could feel his breathing, he was grinning. "Just blow me! L-let me..," "Let you..?" Clear's smirk grew wider. "Just let me cum in you m-mouth, already..!" He huffed, now biting his bottom lip, he was so worked up he couldn't take it. "With pleasure."

With those words, Clear kissed Aoba's more than ready cock twice before shoving the whole length down his throat. "Hhah, hnnn..," Aoba didn't bother bottling up his moans, his chest fell and rose quickly as his hips moved uncontrollably, fuck ye this felt great. He looked down at Clear, the man's dark eye lashes looked outrageously long against his skin, his eyes closed as he deep throated him. His sweet face held a light blush, it wasn't fair how pulled together he was when it came to... such things... but Aoba didn't - at all - mind being dominated.

"Ohh! C-Clear, I-I'-" lost in thought, Aoba suddenly felt a burst of pleasure, it spread through him, his toes curling up as he felt his stomach flip. Getting the hint, Clear sped up, moaning softly as he pulled Aoba's dick deeper down his throat, sucking harder with more pressure as he swallowed around it - "Hhh, Clear!" Aoba called, his voice catching in his throat as it cracked slightly due to the immense pleasure.

He came hard down Clear's throat, his hips grinding up once more as he moaned loudly. Clear, on the other hand, continued to swallow eagerly, his mouth slowly sliding off Aoba's spent prick, his eyes met Aoba's lidded ones. "That was great, Aoba-san! Let's do it again some time, yes?" His face went back to it's usual excited smile, beaming with happiness.

Aoba almost felt like laughing if he hadn't just had the best orgasm in his life. How did this dude even have so much damn energy. Of coarse he wouldn't care going another round but this guy needed a chill pill after all... that. Aoba blushed as he nodded and moved around in his bindings, hinthint. Hinthint understood, as Clear's mouth suddenly formed a small 'o' as he realized his lover was still tied up. "Uwaah, Aoba-san! S-sorry, let me get that!" He stuttered, quick to untie Aoba. Said bluenette slowly moved his arms in front of him, groaning.

He rolled his shoulders, standing gradually as Clear stood with him. As Aoba stretched, Clear continued to smile - a dumb lovestruck smile only silly cute robots by the name of Clear have. He truely was one of a kind... Aoba sighed as he returned the smile, "That was nice, thanks for that... But..." Aoba started, crossing his arms. "Dont's tease me so much! What's up with that?" "Ahh, Master! I'm so sorry, but you were so attractive I couldn't help myself!" Clear pouted, before Aoba's arms wrapped around him and they fell onto the bed.

"Quiet, I enjoyed it." "...I love you, Aoba-san." "I love you, now let's rest."


End file.
